Stairway To Heaven
by LullabyForTheLost
Summary: Karin is a poor girl captured and enslaved in a time of war to a ruthless master named Kujyou Kazune. KxK eventually.
1. Cheated By Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin just the words on the page

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin just the words on the page.

Warnings/Notes: Obvious AU, I love this idea and I love KxK! Rating may go up due to graphic violence in future chapters. OOC! My geography is not right in anyway, please do not quote me on my history, thanks. Italics are thoughts.

Alone.

Jade eyes looked down over the water underneath the bridge on which she stood. Across the water, in the direction to which her back was turned, was a cemetery. Two graves stood very close to one another under a bare Japanese maple tree, snow covered the branches and dusted the ground. The water was flowing slower now and she could see patches where it was frozen by the riverbank. She shivered violently, it was cold and her fingers were growing numb.

Hanazono Karin had been an orphan at birth, who after spending the first three years of her life in a foster care system, was taken in her aunt. Tears slipped down her face one by one, she tried to force them away, wishing she could feel herself drying them on her numb hands. She stood in a very short dress which had short sleeves as well, she was slightly dirty, but didn't look nearly as bad as some of the others on the streets.

A gunshot sounded nearby. Karin jumped and bit her lip so as not to cry out in a frightened panic. Now was a time of war, and she reflected tearfully on how much she hated to face this and the weapon that had ended her dear aunt's life. Pausing only a second longer, the barefoot girl turned and took off across the bridge, tearing down the streets with no idea where she was going. Her panting grew heavy and she left bloodied footprints behind her on the dirt path now covered completely by snow. The thin girl had no problem coping with hunger, with cold, she had always been poor, in fact her aunt would've never accepted the responsibility of caring for her had the condition in the orphanage been any better. Tears still fell from her eyes as she asked herself why the world had to be this way, why those who were one in the same were pitted against one another.

She closed her eyes to try and clear her vision, the shouting of soldiers and the cries of children fueled her tired legs to keep pumping, the harshly cold air burning against them as they grew red as a result. She felt a presence behind her, people running furiously, as fast as their legs would carry them, just like her. She felt frightened by this, threatened without really knowing why, the cold was quickly getting to her and her mind was in a fog. Moments later she let out a scream without knowing why. She couldn't understand why they were all running…and then a dreadful sound filled her ears.

The sound of horses' feet beating evenly, rhythmically, quickly against the dirt, followed by what was the only sound worse than that of a horse in a village where everyone walked and was too poor to afford transportation…gun shots. She screamed again, how she hated guns! They were loud, they were merciless weapons…they were…they were close….

"They're filthy swine from the south! Kill them, kill them all!" She heard a man shouting, the screaming got louder, shriller, and she joined in the chorus. She was dizzy and cold, it was getting dark out and she hadn't the strength to go on.

She rounded the corner and ran into the nearest house she could find, darting immediately down into the cellar, which, in times like these, was the only part of the place not falling apart. It was just as cold down here as outside, and the place was bare and stripped of food but she didn't care, she only needed it to hide.

She could hear the firing of guns all around her and she clasped her hands over her ears with her last bit of strength. She trembled violently, wishing they'd go away, wishing this was all a dream. She heard yelling surrounding her yet again and curled up into the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and laying her head on them. Soon the shouting died down and the cries of children stopped, she didn't want to know what that meant…she sobbed through her hands, which moved to her mouth to muffle the noise, at the thought of what horrible fate could have befallen those poor, innocent people. And then it came to her, the only question she could bring herself to ask as footsteps above her grew nearer as did the voices which belonged to them, _what have these people done? What have I done to be so selfishly hated? _

Soon she heard the doors swing open and felt a cold gust of air rush past her, chilling her to the bone. She watched and listened as the people she did not know poured an unknown substance with a wretched scent down into where she sat. Thinking it may have been some type of poisonous gas, she jumped to her feet.

A strange voice called to her, "Come out now or we'll burn you alive!" It was savage and she was afraid to face such sadistic people but she had no choice, any death was better then being burned alive, feeling the flesh melt off your bones.

"I'm coming." She felt faint and her voice was barely audible but she knew they had heard her for as she climbed up she heard them move out of the way.

Bare feet once again made contact with frozen ground. "Traitor!" Someone shouted as she was struck firmly across the face, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. She didn't understand, who had she betrayed? For a moment her eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled to stay conscious and she heard many people surrounding her laugh.

"Finish her!" Some shouted in an authoritative manor.

"No!" A man who stood directly in front of her shouted back, spraying her with cold spit in the process as she watched his wispy breath come in puffs of smoke and disappear. "That'd be no fun." He concluded and a few people nodded and stepped closer to her though she flinched away. "This one has to suffer." They all said in unison. Had she had the strength to move she'd have screamed and begged for their mercy.

"Move you pathetic brutes!" She heard a cold, savage voice snarl out into the roars of laughter. A man which looked fairly kindhearted stood in front of her. She wondered if such a voice really belonged to such an unfitting face. She opened her mouth to speak but he would not allow it, "Silence!" He spat and the hiss of a lash was heard as it sailed through the air and made contact with the pale skin of her face, earning a weak and pained shriek in response. She watched him smirk, her eyes round, teary and horrified. She was wrong, he was no different from the others.

"Master Kujyou!" The men all exclaimed in unison, bowing to the man whom had pulled the whip out from under the dark confines of his long sleeved navy over shirt.

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" He growled and at this they fell silent. Soon though, his gaze was fixed back on her, directly on her. "The girl." He said now looking her in the eyes, "Is coming with me." She stood frozen, wishing to look away but not doing so for fear of being whipped again. Cerulean dominated her and she gazed into pools of what she'd have without knowing him assumed was compassion. "Don't you hear well!" He barked in tones so fierce they caused her to jump.

With his free hand he now quickly pulled something from his pocket, which had also been concealed by his over shirt.

She screamed with all she had left as metal pressed to her forehead in a hand which did not tremble. He, like the man who had before killed her beloved aunt and stray pet, had no problem with killing her.

She was kicked along outside and shoved roughly into a carriage, before she lost consciousness she looked back at the men who were mounting their horses and mouthed, "Where are you taking me?" But as the curtain over the carriage closed in the back her question was answered by the harsh voice which seemed so wrongly placed.

As the man next to her put his whip away she fell where she stood and the world faded to black whilst he muttered, "You're coming with me…."


	2. Cycle Of Hatred

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words on the page.

Warnings/Notes: Mentions of violence, thanks to those who reviewed. Note that there is a lack in commas in this chapter, I couldn't figure out how to fix the wording. Sorry if this effects the quality. Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.

Sandy brunette hair fell out of the two wearing green ribbons that before then held it confined to pigtails. The ups and downs in the carriage were so drastic they sometimes sent the sleeping girl into the air and then back down to the ground, and not too gently at all. She was exhausted and frightened, not to mention malnourished, she needed rest but it was impossible to have now in an atmosphere like this.

She gave a little moan as she painfully hoisted herself up to her knees and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Immediately she realized her hair had fallen down and she began to feel around for the ribbons, which had previously tied it back. Her inadequate hands were trembling violently and in excruciating pain whilst thawing out from the intense cold. Before she could find them she abandoned the task, his eyes were upon her; she could feel his gaze piercing through her mercilessly.

Please…. She begged, please don't speak, just let me be…. But he did not; he made a noise to indicate his laughter before demanding she turn around.

She opened her mouth to ask him who he was but instead of forming words on her lips she moved her hand to gingerly grasp the reddened area of her face where the lash had first bit into her skin.

He chuckled, "Wise choice." He muttered before stating his business with her, "When we arrive I will be letting all of my other servants take off for the night and you will be filling in for them." He told her in a voice that let her know there was no sense in fighting it. "You will do each job completely and thoroughly, if you neglect to do anything properly-" He paused here to crack his whip, "Well, I'm sure you can be creative."

Her shaking picked up once again and she swallowed hard before bowing her head in an affirmative matter, wondering now, as she had what seemed was mere moments ago what she had done to deserve any of this. She wished to laugh bitterly as she answered her own question…_you were born Karin…that's what…. _She did not look at him as she raised her head, she felt sick and wished to just lean out of this wretched contraption and vomit.

It had been a few minutes since their little conversation had ended and yet Karin found herself being yelled at in the most savage manor she could comprehend, "Answer me when I speak to you!" He ordered.

She flinched away out of fright but grew angry at the way she was being treated. She was overwhelmed by emotion and spoke now without thinking, "What gives you the right to-"

But the whip cut her off and she cried out as a thin line of blood rose to the surface of the skin on her arm. It broke at her touch as she moved to gently caress the harsh sting away. "Care to try that again?" He snarled, but she sat frozen on the spot, growing frustrated…infuriated.

There was nothing she could do to defy him without ending up a bloody mess and that was slowly sinking in now. Oh how she wished she could be fast and strong enough to wrap her thin hands around his neck and not let go. She shook now with rage as more tears came and she heard the whip raise into the air.

Her gaze snapped up from the wooden floor of the carriage then and she dodged the weapon just in time for the edge to graze her skin. He smirked at this, and she knew not whether the dancing in hie eyes was letting her know that he was impressed or daring her to make her next move.

"That was brave of you." He said after a few agonizing seconds of silence had passed, "Stupid, but brave." He added clutching the whip tighter in his hand. "However-" He said moving his free hand to pat his pocket, which held the handgun from earlier. "Try and pull a stunt like that again and I'll just kill you right here and now." When she did not answer immediately he quickly leaned in close to her and added as she jumped back, "Understand?"

She nodded, and then remembered that she was being ordered to answer verbally, "Yes…master." She did this to appease him only in the hopes that after doing so he would distance himself from her. He was, after all, uncomfortably close.

He smirked as he rested his head normally and knelt a normal distance away from her, "See." He said in tones that made Karin sick, "You're learning."

"Master Kujyou!" Someone to the right of her called.

"What?" The blonde snapped; it seemed he hadn't a kind word to say to anyone.

"We're approaching." The man added and the even beat of the horse's feet grew louder and quicker over the course of the next few seconds. Karin began to panic. They were arriving already? But how could that be? How long had they been here traveling? Surely this man who hated the south wished to travel further into northern territory than this.

"Duly noted." He called back; his eyes were fixed on her.

He waited a few moments until they came to a stop and his men took their positions, ten on either side of the carriage, before pushing roughly passed her and getting out. Karin, being considerably shorter than the blonde, stood to full height and looked down a few moments, trying muster up the courage to jump.

"Hurry up!" Her self-deemed master shouted.

And so, wishing to avoid anymore conflict, she tightly closed her eyes and jumped. Her feet, up slightly passed her ankles were covered in snow and the cold once again shot through her. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she battled with the intense stabbing pain before one of her 'master's' men kicked her along and yelled something to the effect of 'move!" Her eyes then traveled up to the huge and well kept house she was about to enter. She could not believe this would be her new place of refuge.

One of the ten men in front of Karin's master opened the door and the other nine filed in, followed closely be the man she knew as Kujyou from his servants. The other ten, who walked in front of her, did so as well, allowing her entrance only after each of them took a turn to spit on her.

With tears rising in her eyes that she desperately tried to fight away Karin welcomed the warmth that overtook her body. For a moment she was happy, believing all was well and the bit her master had babbled on about before was a lie, until that is, he took his turn to speak again.

With a clap of his hands, who Karin guessed were about fifteen servants were at the bottom of the stairwell, an equal amount of them aligned to either side of their master. "Welcome Karin." He said as he turned to face her and stepped to the side, making a sweeping motion with his hand, "To hell."

She gulped as the others who stood before her exchanged glances with one another. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse at a raven hared girl dressed in much finer clothing than that of the mere servants. "Ah Kazune-kun!" She exclaimed happily as she quickly bounded down the stairs while keeping her composure about her, "Welcome home!" She chirped. The blonde nodded to her, his icy demeanor seemed to lessen around this new stranger.

"Before I forget." He said nodding to the girl who was about to ask him a question, "All of you." He said gesturing to the servants; "Have the night off." He added, "You owe this new girl your thanks." He said as he took three steps forward and stopped in front of a girl who was slightly shorter than the rest. As he turned to face her the other blonde straightened immediately and he snatched a work schedule from her hand. "Now get to work." He snapped at her as tossed the list forward.

Karin caught it and gathered it in her hands as the servants hesitantly cleared the area to head back upstairs. "Kazune-kun…" The raven hared girl spoke up in a disapproving tone. "Why must you be so cruel to them?" She asked.

"They're servants, Himeka." He reminded her.

The girl shook her head; "They're people." She corrected, "And you shouldn't treat them like dogs, for heaven's sake you yourself say all the time women have no clue which way is up in times of war."

"What relevance does that have?" He snapped.

The soft voiced and reserved girl took a step back and a flash of regret moved across Kazune's eyes, "You're hypocritically blaming those who you call ignorant." She added as she somewhat tearfully turned to walk away.

"Himeka!" He called to her and she stopped for only a moment.

"Welcome." She said turning to Karin who stood still in the doorway transfixed, Kazune's call to her was purposely ignored and the girl Karin now knew was called Himeka fled the room.

"Well!" Kazune fumed at Karin as he cracked his whip against the hardwood floor; "What're you waiting for? Get to work!" He ordered, and stammering out her reply she scurried off to find the kitchen. On her way the blonde Kazune had intimidated stopped her briefly.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, Karin knew better, even after being with Kazune for only a few hours, than to let someone assist her in doing work she was ordered to take care of.

"Could you just tell me where the kitchen is?" She asked.

The girl in front of her smiled slightly, "Sure." She replied leading her down a long, narrow hallway lit by extravagantly crafted chandeliers, "My name's Akina, who're you?" She asked as they entered the kitchen where people were busily cooking away.

"Karin." The brunette replied; cracking the first smile she had in a long time. "Bucket…bucket…." She then began subconsciously mumbling as she searched for said object. Akina laughed a little and retrieved a bucket for her from a storage closet, filling it with warm sudsy water before handing it to her.

"Here." She said in her airy voice, "It takes a while to learn your way around a place this big so don't worry about not knowing where everything is." She paused to scan the area for who Karin assumed was Kazune before adding, "Anyone of us you saw earlier will be glad to help you out."

"Thanks." Karin replied as she took the bucket from her new acquaintance, "I'll get started washing the floors upstairs now." She added but Akina rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no silly." She said with another small laugh, "Not like that, we have to get you cleaned up and into a uniform first."

"No." came a cold and familiar voice from behind them which caused both Karin and Akina to gasp. "I told her to get to work didn't I!" He roared as he cracked the whip against Akina's bare arm at full force, "She'll do as I say!" He snapped raising the weapon again, "She's just going to get dirty anyway you stupid girl!" As the whip was about to come down on Karin's new friend who was crying softly she stepped in front of her, bearing the lash without a cry.

"You leave her alone!" She challenged. "She was just trying to do what she thought you-"

"SHUT UP!" Kazune thundered as he raised the whip, which had drawn blood from the same arm that he'd struck before.

"Kazune-kun!" Himeka exclaimed as she entered the room upon hearing all the yelling. "Just stop it! What's wrong with you!" She choked out. "They've done nothing wrong!" Tears were forming behind her eyes yet again and this time she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Miss Himeka!" Akina exclaimed rushing to the girl's side as Karin struggled to continue holding the bucket in just the one arm that luckily remained untouched by the cat-o-nine whip.

"Please." Himeka said drying her eyes on her sleeve and sniffing back more tears; "I'm being overly emotional, please." She said again and Akina took a few steps back to give the only girl Kazune seemed to respect some space.

Karin meanwhile had set the bucket down and taken to standing shaken in an area of the room by a small window where no one took notice of her. Everyone was staring at Kazune and Himeka and the feeling of being frightened came back to her. Like not too long ago when the guns were being fired she felt the overwhelming urge to scream and taking off running in any direction that would get her out of this place the fastest. At least, she thought, Kazune, Himeka, and Akina were preoccupied and would not see her this way. The other hired help didn't matter at the moment for she knew it was Kazune and Kazune alone who'd be able to sense such thoughts.

She stared out into the night sky, which was now pitch black, and allowed her gaze to travel down to where her arm was bleeding. She could feel the crimson liquid slowly drying on her skin and looked away from it momentarily. She fixed her gaze then on the bucket of water on the floor that she could only assume was growing cold.

She sighed to herself; _it's not going to matter if this argument of theirs goes on all night. _She decided, _if I don't have all of these things done by morning Kazune will surely skin me. _She subconsciously traced over her wounds before crouching down to pick up the soapy water bucket. The contents were still warm and suitable for the task at hand. Silently, she took a rag and pushed through the people who'd stopped to glance her way to head upstairs. She followed the spiral staircase up, dreamily letting her fingers glide across the hand carved banister before she reached the top of the flight.

Setting the bucket down carefully she dropped to her knees, fighting away her exhaustion and praying she wouldn't collapse any time soon. At least all the scrubbing would keep her hands warm. She dipped the rag into the bucket, leaving the sponge in to absorb the cleanser. Ringing it out she began to thoroughly scrub the floors, being careful not to damage them all the while.

And as she spent hour after agonizing hour cleaning she could think no longer about at least being warm, only that her muscles ached…no, that was too great an understatement, that her muscles were _screaming_ in pain.

When she finished Kazune was still snapping away at people who dared to even look at him the wrong way while Lady Himeka had long since retired to bed. Warily getting to her feet Karin grasped the list with wrinkled hands and crossed off the first task.

"Let's see." She mumbled as she struggled to keep herself awake just a bit longer. "What's next…" She used her finger to trace down the list and stopped at the next task which had been hastily scribbled down. "Clean the bathroom tub and sink…" She muttered to herself…and yawning sleepily she picked up her heavy bucket, which she was prepared to empty and rinse out in the bathroom, and hurried on her way. Now all she had to do was _find _the bathroom.

She staggered away down the hall, the lights in the corridor like passageways still on to guide her way. The water sloshed about in the bucket as she walked on ever so slowly, the sooner this was over the sooner she could be done and get some sleep. She paused in thought and movement then.

She heard it loud and clear. A dreaded sound which never seemed to cease. Coming up the stairs were patterned footsteps. Left, right, for every step the person Karin knew to be Kazune took she hurried to get in five or six. She had to find this bathroom fast, if she did she could avoid him, she could be safe, he'd go to bed and she'd-"

"You!"

Damn.

She turned to face him, "Yes…master?" She replied.

"Why are the lights still on!" He growled in tones menacingly low. _I don't know you idiot, why the hell do you think they're still on? _"Well!" He exclaimed.

"I was cleaning the floors…it was on the list…I…and so I…"

"Shut up!" He seethed as in one glide he was in front of her and his open palm was connecting with her face.

She bit her lip so hard then to keep from crying out that it split open. The taste of blood was one she was getting used to. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He scoffed at her, "Yeah I bet you are!" He growled grabbing a fist full of her hair and dangling her in the air, "How bout I make you sorry?" He was shaking her furiously now and practically shouting.

"I'm sorry." She meekly repeated in hushed tones, "I'm sorry!"

He tossed her into the wall opposite them, "You're sorry!" He snapped, "You're sorry! Do you have to pay the electric bill?" He spat. Karin shook her head. "What was that?" He slapped her once more.

"No master." She whispered as the salty taste of tears lingered now in her mouth with the blood she was too choked up to swallow.

His hands were rough and as they snaked around her throat she began to thrash about in his hold. The bucket of water, which was only about half as full as it had been when it started, fell to the floor and ran all over the place. Karin wanted to scream. All of her hard work was for nothing, that water had been hopelessly filthy.

"Please…" She could barely bring herself to whisper it.

Her face was red and tears were fighting to be squeezed from her eyes as she kicked to get away from his hold. "You stupid-" He paused to punch her as he let her fall to the ground, "Worthless-" The next blow was a kick to the stomach, "Piece of shit girl!"

She lay there, her face bruising from where the first hit had landed. She was struggling to breathe properly and as Kazune gazed down at her he only became angrier.

_"Mama!" A child stood crying, a small amount of blood dripping down his leg. "It hurts." He added and his mother rushed to his side to examine his skinned knee, lifting him into her arms and kissing his forehead._

"_Don't worry love." She crooned as she carefully cleansed it and put on a bandage. "It will for a little while." She told him but his father didn't approve. Kazune was to be a man someday; there was no reason for him to cry over something so silly. His mother went to bed that night and daddy came into his room._

"_What's wrong with you!" He'd shouted; "Don't you know how old you are?" He growled, when the little boy couldn't answer fast enough he was thrown to the wall, the force of impact nearly breaking his right arm. His father left bruises then for the first time. _

Kazune stared down at Karin and remembered his small frightened self at five years old when the abuse from his father first started. "Look at you." He spat at her as her eyes closed and her breathing became more labored, "Pathetic." This word too resounded in his head.

Pathetic…pathetic…pathetic….

_A little blonde hared boy stood in the shower. He was finally old enough to bathe himself and he was excited. He lathered shampoo in his shaggy hair and washed. "Mama!" Soon came his cry and as she had before his mother rushed to him._

"_What's wrong honey?" She asked, and blinking furiously the little boy screeched._

"_It burns!" _

_His mother rinsed away the shampoo and took him out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel and holding him close, "Don't worry, it won't in a little while." She soothed as she stroked his wet locks. She hadn't taken the time to notice the bruises on his neck and shoulder blades from when daddy had taken him shooting earlier that day. Kazune was only six, not a very good shot. _

"_You're so pathetic!" Daddy was in his room again and the belt was connecting with his pale flesh, "I hate you, I wish you'd never been born! I've never been so embarrassed of anyone in my entire life!" The leather weapon sang as it sailed through the air and came into contact with nearly every exposed part of the boys stripped body. New welts mixed with old formed all over his body, bringing blood to the surface of the skin and leaving raised bruises in areas where it refused to break. Though with a few more strokes blood came from all over and the boy ceased to cry._

"_Now go clean yourself up!" His father ordered as he kicked his son one last time, getting down to his level, "And this time do it right…!" He growled out lowly. _

_Kazune didn't move; his body lay limp, and his breathing, like Karin's as she lay before him, was labored. The shouting and physical pain was too much for the boy. It was the first time he had ever fainted, and it would bring on a spell of similar episodes later on in life._

Karin's body was also bleeding from multiple wounds but all Kazune could think about aside from his memories were his damp socks as they absorbed some of the spilt dirty water. He turned on his heels after flicking off the light, leaving Karin as she lay with only thoughts of the final memory he chose to acknowledge.

_Kazune stood now clinging to his mother who wore a black dress, his little hand traveled to and clutched his chest over his heart "It hurts…" He whispered as teary eyes of blurred vision gazed upon his father's grave._

_Tears were streaming down his Mama's face as she replied, "I know son…it will…" It was the first time Kazune had seen his mother cry, it was the first time his mother had ever told him it would hurt…not it would hurt just for a little while. The child took his mother's hand as she led him back home. In the child's free hand was a crumpled piece of paper. A report card with perfect marks all the way down, the little boy was seven and finally knew he'd make his father proud…but he never got the chance. Daddy hadn't stayed long enough and every time Kazune looked at a picture of the man he remembered this._

"_Mama…" He'd whisper but she wouldn't answer. _

_As he walked home to school at eight he saw her shutting the trunk of the family car. Her things were packed tightly away. He called to her one last time, hoping this time, just for once since daddy had died, she'd acknowledge him._

"_Mama!" He exclaimed, she didn't even glance in his direction. "Where are you going?" He asked as he moved to grasp her sundress, but she shoved him away, down to the ground, and got into the car. "Mama please don't go!" He sobbed, "I'm sorry!" But she sped away before he could continue, he wanted to run after her but he couldn't, servants held him back. _

"_It's okay." They said, "She'll come back." But she never did._

Kazune stood frozen half way down the hallway, his hand clenched into a fist as he trembled with rage. He hated servants. He hated every last one of them. If it hadn't been for them, if they hadn't held him back he could've run after Mama. He could've caught up with her and she'd have come back. She'd still be here to tell him everything was ok and to praise his still perfect grades along with all of his other accomplishments. But mama was gone, and the servants would pay.

They'd pay for taking his mama away.

He glanced back at Karin…yes…yes she'd pay too…not because she took mama away…but because every time he looked at her…from the moment he looked at her…he saw his mother.

--

Additional AN: LONG CHAPTER! I was having internet trouble but my computer worked through it, yay! So here's the next chapter, and oh yes, the title of the story was changed, it before read, 'United We Stand, Divided We Fall'


	3. A Deeper Reasoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, nor do I make any profit from writing this story, it is all for fun and personal enjoyment.

Warnings/Notes: First and foremost I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, all of you people across the world are my heroes. Go you. Secondly, there are some mentions of violence, though this chapter, in my opinion, isn't as bad as the one previous or the one to come.

Morning came at four when rosetta light began to bleed through the stained glass window at the end of the hall, casting an array of colors at Karin's feet. Though her head was pounding she could hear Kazune yelling and cracking his whip. He'd come alive with a passionate hate today and as Karin struggled to her feet, gripping futilely at the wall to support her, the memories from the previous night commenced to play in her mind, reminding her why.

Slowly she turned, becoming dizzy as the overwhelming pain in her head intensified with her first step of the day. She walked on without faltering. She could show no signs of weakness in front of Kazune, silently she touched the blood from her nose that had run down her mouth and dried on her lips. In that moment she confirmed that she would not let him see her cry, he would not break her, for she was better than that and deserved better than-she looked around her and drank in her surroundings-this.

Her feet walked the even beat of the beautiful floors, which smelled musty from the scent of the slowly drying dirty water from the night before. She still wore her same dress, though you wouldn't recognize it under all of the fresh layers of dirt, soap scum, blood, and sweat. She sighed as she picked up the bucket that still lay untouched on it's side.

She only paused on her way of trying to find a bathroom with the opening and closing of several doors all around her. Out stepped six servants, girls to her left and boys to her right, uniformed and ready for work.

"Oh my!" One cried covering her small mouth with her hand, "Are you alright?" She asked quickly moving to Karin's side, "Let me help you!"

Karin turned to face her and did her best to smile though it pained her. She wished to push past this whole crowd of gray figures who now stood huddled around her. She wished to wipe away the bland and unappealing sight of them from her eyes but she could not. This was her life from now on, and she had to face that.

She was just about to open her mouth to speak words of reassurance, to tell them all she was alright and that she just wanted to wash the blood from her hands so that she could be of help to someone, when Kazune came once again up the stairs. Upon realizing this all of those around her stiffened and moved to stand against the wall, as they moved, Karin moved. She mimicked everything they did, this way, Kazune could not find reason to strike her and she would not crumble beneath his feet the way he wanted.

Kazune sucked in a breath as he turned to face them and straightened up in a proper manor, as if to instruct the line of servants to follow suit. "What're you all doing standing around?" He growled once he'd assembled them the way he wished. Those daring enough to do so glanced sideways to one another. Pulling out a flexible cane, which Karin was lead to believe had temporarily taken place of the whip, he bent it and pressed on, "I'm waiting." He proclaimed, and now the tallest boy of the bunch stepped forward.

Bowing, he began his explanation. "Please master, we ask for your pardon for our imprudence and laziness. We didn't find our work schedules in the usual spot on our doors and so when we saw this new girl-." He paused here briefly to gesture to Karin, "We only thought that she may know where we could find them…since she took over all of the work load last night, that is."

Karin wanted to smile but forced her facial muscles to resist, _it seems he has practice with this sort of lying. _She thought to herself, _I could never get away with it…not facing that jerk. _

"I see." Kazune said tucking the cane under his arm, "Well then." He pressed on moving to pace back and fourth in front of the lot of them; "I suggest you go downstairs and get to work where I assign you. I'll only say this once and if I must repeat it for any of you all of you will take six strokes of the cane, even those who've already begun their morning chores." He continued.

They all nodded, and Karin did so as well, just to blend in, "We understand." They all chimed in, my god they were like a unit. Karin was not fast enough to catch this act and instead mouthed the words 'I hate you' to look as though she too was complying. She hoped then, her gut churning at the sickening thought, that Kazune could not read lips.

"Alright, Otome, and Sayuki." He spoke up clearly, gesturing then to two girls who stood directly to the right of Karin, "You two go dust the books and furniture in the basement library." He ordered and nodding they hurried away to do so, allowing Karin to breathe a sigh of relief. "Makoto, you and the other boys go cut, stack, and bring in wood for the fireplaces in the living room." Karin had no idea why a person who was privileged enough to have heat and electricity provided for him had any business even having a fireplace but she held her tongue. Kazune was such an unfair person. "As for you two." Kazune said in a finalized manor as the boys bowed and took off down the stairs to begin as well, "Go and get her cleaned up and dressed, then you're in charge of this disgusting floor." He continued and just as the two had turned to leave he brought the cane down against Karin's back causing her suck in a deep breath to keep from crying out. As he turned to go his own way, he muttered, "That's for not doing it correctly the first time."

Karin wanted to protest as she walked into the bathroom, two doors down to the right, but she knew this punishment was mild compared to what Kazune was capable of and therefore kept quiet.

"I'm Mai." The girl who'd once rushed to Karin said softly once she'd closed the door behind them and made sure Kazune was out of earshot.

"I'm Karin." The lighter hared of the two brunette's replied as she stripped herself down and Mai regulated the water in the bathtub. It had been so long since Karin's last bath in hot water she could barely remember what soaking felt like until she stepped in. She longed in that moment to make this last forever, though it made her wounds sting, and many people were waiting for her help… it made her feel secure and at home here. In this water she was held in an embrace that reminded her of her aunt's safe arms, and though she soon had to, she never wanted to let that go.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Mai asked as she turned away to let Karin have some privacy while she quickly washed herself up the best she could, the water in the tub turning a muddy brown and then a murky gray as the soap was rinsed from her. "Here's a towel." She said after a few minutes had passed and Karin was mostly satisfied, "There'll be time eventually to get yourself completely clean." She assured her as she retrieved a brush for Karin's hair and a clean, ironed uniform from the same closet.

"Thanks." The jade-eyed teen whispered as she quickly got herself together, yawning and wincing at the aching in her muscles in the process. The water had made her body feel so much better too…. "We'll have to go downstairs to find another bucket." Karin thought aloud as Mai opened the bathroom door and switched off the light.

"Alright then." And with that they were headed downstairs so that their day of work could finally begin.

"Hey Mai." She called up to her in hushed tones, "Are Himeka-chan and our master…you know…seeing each other?"

Mai laughed quietly, "Heaven's no!" She exclaimed in the same volume, "Who or what gave you that idea?" She inquired.

Karin blushed slightly as they reached the ground floor, "Well I just noticed that he treats her much differently than he treats any of us." She replied.

Mai nodded, "And I should say so, she's his cousin after all." She replied.

"Oh…I see." Karin replied, of course, it all made sense now. She smirked, _I knew no one could be dumb enough to fall for Kazune without being forced in one way or another. _She thought to herself with her head held high.

Mai laughed again and shook her head at the thought of Lady Himeka and her master being a couple, "Lady Himeka admires Master Kazune, he's always been her protector, since she too lost both of her parents, but most of the time she finds him intolerable. Their personalities are after all very different." She added.

"Wait…you mean…both Himeka-chan and Kazune…Master Kazune." She hesitantly corrected, "Are orphans as well?"

Mai paused for a moment, "Yes…but I don't understand…what do you mean as well?" She asked and after a moment added, "Does that mean…."

Karin nodded, "Yeah…" She looked down now and blinked back tears. She wasn't sure why it was so hard to remember people she barely knew but for some reason talking about her mother and father was painful, though she'd never even met them.

"Karin…" Mai whispered, "I…I'm so sorry."

"No." Karin said raising her head and smiling as she wiped away her tears, "Don't be. Please don't be. Hey, let's not talk about such depressing things anymore alright, since we have a lot of work to do."

Mai looked at her for a long second before nodding hesitantly, "Mm." She replied, and with that they continued to walk on in pursuit of a bucket and other necessary supplies.

As they continued on their way Karin thought back to Mai's words to her, 'I should say so…'

_It's so terrible that he has them this brainwashed. We're all people just like him and Himeka-chan, we all came from someone…something…just like them! What have we done to be treated like this, why are we any different! It's not fair! It's not okay…we're good people…and he's so, SO disgusting! _She inwardly fumed.

And then another thought suddenly came to her, "So where's your family, Mai?" She blurted out before she could stop herself, "How'd you end up here, I mean."

Karin's new friend didn't get the chance to answer her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING STANDING AROUND!" Kazune, who'd since come up behind the two, demanded to know.

Both girls jumped in fright, Kazune was everywhere…it was like he watched everywhere they went… every step they took…. And as the blonde stood awaiting his answer the two girls stepped backwards into the stairs, nearly falling over them.

"We n-needed another bucket sir and some cleaning supplies so we came down here to-"

"Why couldn't one of you stay up stairs and fill the bucket you have with hot water in the bathroom, wouldn't that be more productive?" He spat. Karin and Mai exchanged glances; each of them placing a hand on opposite sides of the railing to steady their shaking legs.

"We didn't think of that…" Karin whispered averting her gaze to the floor amidst a rush of fear and anger.

"Well." Kazune spat at them, spraying Mai's still upturned face with cold spit, "Maybe I should remind you to think properly! Wake up! There's no excuse for laziness and slacking even when you're new!" He spat as he raised the cane and prepared to strike Karin, "If you hold yourself or others back you will be punished severely!" Karin waited for the assault but it never came. Instead there was a rush of footsteps and a small gasp, which she could tell had come from Lady Himeka.

"Kazune-kun!" She exclaimed as she snatched away the cane, and with more effort than it would take from a normal person, snapped it in two, "You're becoming a monster!" She yelled throwing it to the floor.

"You stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Kazune challenged but Himeka stood her ground, and with Kazune distracted Mai and Karin fled the scene and gathered what they needed for the day.

"He talks about me holding people back…!" Karin began to rant under her breath as she raided the storage closet in the kitchen, that she was surprised to remember, for cleaning supplies. "He's just caused us to waste practically a half hour!" She continued tossing a bottle of cleaning solution, along with other various things into the bucket and picking it up while Mai piled things they'd need for their next assigned tasks in her apron. Of course now Kazune posted everyone's work schedule for the day….

"You talk about it like it's a bad thing." She spoke up with a small smile, "I'm just glad we got out of there before things got ugly for us."

"Well…" Karin then put in, "I guess…I just…if I'm stuck here with him I wanna be able to repay you guys and help you all out as best I can. We're each others families, after all." She added as her and Mai hurried passed Kazune and Himeka who were still at the base of the stairs arguing.

"They aren't people, they're lazy, good for nothing-"

"Do you think your mother would've wanted you to treat people this way!" Himeka shrieked, as Mai and Karin dropped to their knees beside the tub to fill their buckets with water they noted she was choked up, and probably crying.

"My mother never gave a damn about anyone but herself, that's why she-"

"That's such bullshit Kazune!"

Mai's eyes widened as her and Karin finished up and the screaming match continued, "I've never seen her this angry." Karin just dipped a sponge into the bucket in response, allowing scent of lemon to waft through the hall, replacing the repulsive stench of what was comparable only to a gym changing room.

"You know nothing about what happened you idiot woman!" Kazune roared.

"Chauvinistic jerk!" Karin muttered under her breath as she scrubbed harder at the floor.

"I know enough to understand you blame the servants for her leaving and yet you stand here before me and say she never cared about you! You can't have your cake and eat it too, maybe you should stop blaming everyone else for your problems and just think long and hard about who exactly you're mad at!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Kazune roared and both Karin and Mai gasped as they watched Kazune raise his open palm…though in an instant he tightly shut his eyes and brought it straight down, not daring to strike his dear cousin.

"Kazune!" Himeka exclaimed crying and shaking her head vigorously, "You're no better than your father!" And with that she turned on her heel, darting around him and straight up the stairs.

"I'm nothing like my father!" Kazune exclaimed as he took a vase from off an end table to the right of the stairs and smashed it on the floor, "You stupid bitch, you have no idea what he was like!" But Himeka was paying him no mind, and so he turned to the next person he could find to unleash the wrath of god on, "You there!" He spat, pointing to the boy from earlier, "Clean this up!" He ordered jabbing a finger at the mess of glass and dried flowers at his feet.

"Yes sir." The boy replied, hastily turning back in the direction of the kitchen to retrieve a broom.

"You know Lady Himeka." Mai quietly addressed the raven hared girl who stood before the two drying her eyes, "Soon the snow will melt and spring will come." She continued, "Won't that be lovely?"

Himeka smiled a bit and continued attempting to dry her eyes, "Yes, that'll be the breath of fresh air everyone needs around here." She agreed, and looked down at the two of them she smiled, "It seems like you've become fast friends." She noted quietly, in her head she remembered that closeness between herself and Kazune when they were younger.

"We're each other's family…."

Himeka looked up immediately, "What was that…?" She asked slightly breathless.

Mai looked up at her and did her best to smile through tears, which she knew she was probably showing the wrong person. "All of us here, even if we don't want to face it…." She trailed off, eyeing Kazune who was coming now up the stairs. "We're a family…" She'd said it…and as she finished she and Karin stood to full height.

"That's right." Karin agreed, "Through the good and the bad we all have to have someone…after all we all came from something…from someone…we all got here and it doesn't matter how. All that matters is that we stick together…" She trailed off now and motioned for Mai and Himeka to quickly come closer, and hastily, though all three were tearing up from enlightenment, they did so. "Kazune…he's lost his mama and I've lost mine…all of these things we go through have brought us together…. I want to hate him so much for all of this…and I really…truly think I do…but at the same time he's just human. He's no better than we are and so we shouldn't let him hurt us…not emotionally anyway…. So, from now on, let's all do our best to stand up for ourselves, because everybody needs something to hold on to…"

Himeka nodded and wiped away a stray tear on her finger, Mai following suite and laughed "This seems so much like a soap opera." She whispered, and those beside her laughed as well, before all three of them turned to face Kazune, who they all sensed was behind them, they finally felt, even with someone outside of their 'class' that they blended in. That for once and perhaps only for once…they were all connected somehow.

"What're you two doing?" Kazune asked in his normal cold tone, allowing some of his bangs to shadow his face. And just as fast as she'd gathered so much to say, Karin was at a loss for words.

"I gave them the day off." Himeka spoke up causing Kazune to draw back in sudden disbelief.

"You what-?" He spat, and she only smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure you heard me, Kazune-kun." She replied and at that she stood at the top of the stairs, pushing passed Kazune as if he weren't even standing there. Karin was right; she was no better or worse than her cousin and he had no right to put her down, "Everyone!" She called in her soft voice, putting her hands on either side of her mouth to allow her voice to travel further. "Please gather around the stairwell." She added.

And sure enough, as Kazune stood watching in horror and Karin and Mai fought to contain their happiness, everyone grouped together at the bottom of the stairs, bowing as they aligned on either side of them. Himeka moved half way down them, motioning for the two to follow her.

"No." Kazune snapped stepping in their way but Himeka only smiled, this was a new beginning for her and everyone else, whether or not Kazune approved.

"Let them through Kazune."

"Himeka this is my house and you do not make the rules!" He spat.

Himeka did not falter, "Let them through, Kazune-kun." She insisted but Kazune turned to face her, still continuously stepping in front of Karin and Mai to block their way.

"If you insist on acting like a child-becoming friends with those beneath you, standing up for those who are barely fit to wipe the dirt from your shoes, then I will treat you like one of them!" He exclaimed.

Everyone who'd assembled around Himeka gasped, and Karin and Mai began to grow worried. "Kazune." She said turning to face him with tears in her eyes, "I care a lot for you, you are my cousin, but I am not your property. If it is a matter of you not wanting me here, I will take my leave and give you whatever amount you feel my friends-" She gestured now to the servants around her, "Are worth." She added.

"Himeka I-"

"_You." _Himeka cut in, "Have done enough. I am tired of feeling unwanted and unappreciated. I cannot take being around someone who has as little regard for human life as you and I cannot standby and watch you _torture_ innocent people!"

"Himeka I never threw you out!" He exclaimed, "I never said anything to push you away until you-"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Look, Himeka-AH-"

"Master Kazune!" Mai exclaimed as her master fell backwards onto the floor, hitting his head rather hard.

"Kazune-kun!" Himeka exclaimed as she bolted up the stairs.

"What happened?" Both she and Karin asked as they rushed to Mai's side to aid her.

"I-I'm not sure…"

Himeka dropped to her knees beside Kazune and laid her head on his chest while Karin checked for a pulse, "It seems normal…" She whispered as fresh tears soaked Himeka's face and matted her hair.

"Kazune-kun…" She choked out as she raised her head and smoothed her hair, "Forgive me…" Her hand moved to cover her mouth as servants moved up the stairs in a stampede. "It's alright." She whispered then, "He'll be alright…would…" She gasped back her cries now and quieted herself, "Would one of you take him with me back to his quarters?" She asked, and immediately Makoto, the tallest boy of the bunch, volunteered.

"I've got him my lady." He said as he carefully picked Kazune up and prepared himself to move the man, "Be at ease." And with the servants all behind them she and Makoto walked along down the stairs and into an area of the 'mansion' Karin could tell none of the servants had ever been permitted to go before. It seemed unfamiliar to all but Himeka.

"This happens somewhat often really." She spoke up as all behind her listened intently and stopped to turn lights on back the dark halls. "I don't know why it worried me…I guess it was just…all we'd said…." She trailed off and none of the servants said anything as she came to a halt and motioned Makoto inside, where the boy laid Kazune in what they assumed was his bedroom to recover.

"Shall we…leave you?" Makoto asked quietly, and after a moment of silence and consideration Himeka spoke.

"Mai…" She then whispered, "You and your friend stay…there are some things I'd like to discuss with you two." The servants glanced to one another, not one of them understanding what either Karin or Mai had done wrong, but leaving them alone all the same to go back to work.

As the door closed and Himeka turned on a bedside lamp, illuminating Kazune's pale face the two of them began to think that this wasn't as 'normal' as their mistress had first let on. Karin began to feel uneasy standing this close to a strong person whom had become so feeble and weak. It had happened so fast that it made her realize the magnitude of a lot of things and situations people were faced with in a time of war. As she looked into Himeka's teary brown eyes, squeezing Mai's hand tightly in her own for comfort she grew to realize what she could've gone her whole life without knowing. _Maybe… _she thought, _maybe this place is a blessing. Maybe…Kazune…saved me…. _

"Karin…Karin…" The brunette blinked and pulled herself out of her thoughts with mounting uneasiness.

"Sorry." She whispered, feeling sheepish as she bowed in embarrassment to excuse her own carelessness. From what or whom she'd been saved she didn't want to know…she only sensed then as she stood and looked to her master that perhaps much worse could've been done onto her.

"Please excuse Kazune-kun." Himeka spoke up as she smoothed the man's hair between her long and delicate fingers. "He's been through a lot and not even I'm sure why he's gone through this whole charade." She paused now to look to Karin and Mai directly, "Before you, Kazune hadn't brought back a new servant in over six years…since…because of a childhood experience, he holds no regard for their lives or existence. They're like property to him and I cannot convince him to change his way of thinking though what he's convinced of now is absurd. Karin…I don't know what possessed him to bring you back here, and I can only hope it's not the same as what possesses him to be so cruel to you…but for now…just bear with him."

Mai looked to Karin in shock; "Maybe…he likes you." She declared, smiling somewhat excitedly. Both Karin and Himeka joined in a laugh.

"For his sake that better not be the case." Karin said folding her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Karin!" Mai squealed swatting her friend on the arm for being so bold with her words. Himeka only laughed a bit more.

"Karin." Mai suddenly spoke up, "Was it Master Kujyou who left you so beaten up last night?" She asked and Himeka nearly shot up from the bed as Karin nodded.

"Why? What happened?" She asked as she kneaded the comforter on Kazune's bed in her fists.

"I…" Karin looked down to the ground before continuing, flushing crimson from embarrassment, "I left the lights on…" She whispered. Mai's mouth fell open as if she were attempting to wordlessly shout 'that's all!' "I seem to anger him quickly." She added, "Without really saying or doing much of anything…."

"Like I said." Himeka whispered, "I'm not sure what's come over him recently…but what he did to you was inexcusable." She declared as she sat up a little straighter on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Both Karin and Mai asked in unison, but Himeka shook her head. "How long will he be asleep?" Mai then asked, "Should someone said for a doctor?"

"No." Himeka said quietly, "Like I said, though you may not often hear of it, this is not a rare occurrence for my cousin. The only reason I asked you two to come in here with him is because I have to be going back to my own estate for today, to handle manors over property, which concern other relatives…and he needs…someone to stay here with him." She explained.

"What!" The two servants exclaimed, "But if he wakes up and we're here he'll-"

"It's alright." Himeka interrupted holding up a hand, "I'll leave him a note on the bedside table." And upon saying this she grabbed for a pen and tablet of paper in the drawer to the said nightstand.

"Will you, you know, will you be okay going to something like that all alone?" Karin asked.

Himeka nodded as she continued to write, "I'll have plenty of protection." She said as she finished up and tore the page from the tablet, setting it on the table and putting away the other materials. "I should be back before nightfall, if not, don't worry."

Karin wanted to yell for Himeka to come back. She longed so much to tell Himeka that she had a terrible feeling about this and had no desire to be left alone with Kazune but she could not bring herself to. After all, she was probably just being paranoid. Hours passed as she sat with Mai, holding her hand and praying that Kazune would not wake before Himeka's safe return. Nightfall came and passed but neither of them left the side of their master. The two of them fought with sleep, which they would not allow to overcome them.

"She's taking quite a long time." Karin said with a stretch and a yawn.

Rubbing her eyes, Mai nodded, "Do you think we should wake him and tell him what's happened?" She asked, but Karin couldn't bring herself to say yes.

"We'll wait another hour bef-"

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" The bellowing was followed by a weak cough.

"Master Kazune please don't push yourself!" Mai pleaded with a bow, "Would you like something to eat, some water…anything?" Karin wanted to laugh as she watched Mai kiss his ass. It was so predictable and yet infuriating at the same time.

"What is she doing here, why are you here?" He snapped.

"Lady Himeka asked us to stay by your side since you…well…passed out like that."

"I-wait, where's Himeka?" Kazune demanded to know as he shot up from bed and nearly fell to the ground at the spike in his head and sudden dizziness that overcame him.

"Master Kazune!" Karin couldn't stop herself from calling out to him alongside Mai.

"Just answer me damn it!" He exclaimed slapping their concerned hands away as he steadied himself.

"She said she had something to take care of at her estate." Karin replied.

Mai nodded, "Yeah…something about property…"

"Is she back, when did she leave, who was she speaking with?" He quickly demanded to know as she grabbed Karin's shoulders and roughly shook her.

"We don't know, please, we don't know!" Mai pleaded in her friend's defense.

With newfound strength Kazune snatched up something, which neither Mai or Karin could see and in two glides was across the room swinging open his door. "Come." He snapped as he darted through the corridors and to the main hallway, which he followed into the room in which you entered the mansion.

"Kazune-kun!" There came a shriek from what seemed like every direction and frantically the girls trailing narrowly behind their master looked about in confusion. The door burst open, causing the already uneasy servants to jump back and others to stop and stare as Himeka ran through, "Kazune-kun, Kazune-kun!" She was shouting with her eyes closed tightly, tears rimming them.

"Himeka!" He exclaimed as he caught and held her tight in his arms, still carrying the concealed object he'd grabbed earlier, "What's happened, talk to me!" He exclaimed as she took deep shuddering breaths.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" She sobbed as he led her over to the stairs, pushing Karin and Mai out of the way in the process.

"What happened, are you hurt, you're not bleeding, who was with you, where did this-"

"Karin!" She choked out as he opened his mouth to lash out at his concerned captives who'd since gathered around him. "He wants Karin…" She whispered.

Kazune's eyes widened, "Himeka that's not funny, this is no time to play games! What happened to you?" He spat but Himeka stubbornly shook her head.

"Karin-chan." She said again, weakly raising a cold and trembling hand to point to the girl.

"What about Karin? Who wants her?" Kazune asked in a more gentle tone as he watched Himeka slowly losing consciousness.

"Karasuma-san…" Her eyes closed now and the sound of Kazune's yelling, as it always did, slowly faded away….

--

Please Review


	4. Feelings Of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, nor do I make a profit from creating this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, nor do I make a profit from creating this story.

Warnings/Notes: Mentions of violence, as you'd expect. Thank all of you for your great reviews, I'm glad I've kept your interest and I apologize for the delayed update. NOTES: I made up the name of Karin's mother and I don' t know in reality how many bullets a gun can stow, if I guessed wrong, I sowwy. lol

Kazune sat holding Himeka, taking a few moments to shake her and try to rouse her awake, thinking she had just had a moment of weakness and would be fine. Soon though, after no response from her he began to whisper her name, say it, shout it…but it made no difference. The servants standing around him backed away with frightened looks plastered across their teary faces, fearing the worst. But as Kazune got quickly to his feet with his dear cousin in hand they realized it wasn't nearly as bad as they'd all thought. They could see her breathing normally, though this came as no consolation to their master.

"YOU!" He roared at Karin who jumped back in fright at the harshness of his voice. "YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!"

Hands. All around her, grabbing her, pulling her, she felt them…warm and concerned hands trying to shelter her from him, as he grew angry. Slowly she began to cry, being unable to help herself as Mai and Akina tried to reason with Kazune who had since laid Himeka down at the foot of the stairs.

"IF YOU'D HAVE NEVER COME HERE NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" He exclaimed.

"But sir!" Makoto spoke up leaping in front of the three girls, "Lady Himeka is fine and you brought Karin here in the first place, you can't punish her for what isn't her-" He didn't get the chance to finish. Kazune whipped out the object from earlier and stepped forward in a menacing sort of way.

"I'm not afraid to let you die with her!" He aimed the gun with deadly precision; "I will deal with your punishment later!" He growled, "But for now unless you want to die alongside her get out of the way!" For a few moments Makoto could not regain feeling in his legs and did not budge, torn between his head and heart. He couldn't let Karin take this bullet…no that wasn't fair, that wasn't right…but at the same time…he didn't want to die. He was too young to die! But wait…did his master really have the heart to kill him? Makoto swallowed hard as Kazune cocked the gun and stepped forward, he remained unshaken. While still shielding Karin, Makoto couldn't gather the strength or nerve to move and merely closed his eyes tightly.

"Wait!" He heard a familiar voice to his right call out.

"Please don't! He didn't mean it!" Came another voice and soon all of the servants had gathered around him.

"You fools!" Kazune snarled, "I'll kill you all!" He continued to yell, but his tirade didn't last long.

"NO, YOU'RE THE FOOL!" A boy Karin didn't recognize spoke out. "You can only fit five bullets in that gun and there are 16 of us. Now unless you have shells hidden under that coat the minute you stop shooting we'll take you down and you won't have a chance to finish us off."

Kazune only laughed in a sadistic manor, not bothering to see which one of his servants had chosen to oppose him now. In his eyes it didn't really matter, he'd kill them all and hire new, the filthy little ingrates. "You don't have the will!" He spat, but this new man in nobleman's clothes stepped forward, he too held a gun. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kazune thundered in outrage as he threw all of his petrified servants to the ground and made his way to the man who stood behind them in the doorway. "Why the hell are you here?" He demanded to know.

As the brunette lowered his gun, not letting down his guard, he provided an answer. "I came back with Himeka…to find out if the rumors were true." He spoke up as he strolled forward to examine all of the people on the floor while keeping a steady hand on his weapon.

"You aren't welcome here Kuga!" He growled, "You are nothing more than sc-"

"Save it Kazune I didn't come here to see you, I came here to see if you had Hanazono-san!"

Karin gasped now and staggered to her feet, whispering to her friends that she'd be all right and there was no need for them to worry about her, "How do you know my name, why did you come here to look for me?" She asked in a frightened manor as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, prepared to flea the room if need be.

"It is you!" The new man fell to his knees and Kazune, realizing that Himeka was awake as he once again turned to face his adversary, rushed to her side.

"Himeka!" He exclaimed, "What happened, why did you-" But Himeka jumped away from him and screamed.

"Why do you have a gun?" She shrieked as she frantically tried to support herself while looking around, "Where's Karin?"

"For god sake's Himeka calm down!" Kazune shouted, trying to reason with her as he dropped the gun to the floor, "There!" He snapped jabbing a finger at Karin, "She's right there and I've put the gun down so calm yourself!"

Himeka's breaths still came in quick, short gasps, "Karin!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her, not taking notice until she pulled away, of Jin who was still bowing at the jade eyed girl's feet. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She gushed, "I was so worried a little while ago I guess I pushed myself to…well…that doesn't really matter now. What matters is that you're safe."

"Wait!" Karin exclaimed in frustration, "I don't understand why everyone's being this way! Why has he come looking for me, why is everyone so worried?" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks once again as she took deep shuddering breaths and Jin rose to his feet.

"Hanazono-san!" He exclaimed as his foreign hands grasped her own while he gently moved Himeka a few paces to the side. "Why are you crying?" His arms snaked around her and Karin took this moment to consider if she was comfortable in a stranger's warm embrace. Her eyes widened after a moment and she quickly pulled away, causing all of her friends to gasp.

"You shouldn't act so recklessly!" She scolded, "I'm not that weak anyway…."

"That's right!" Kazune snapped as he snatched a handful of Karin's hair and drug her roughly away from Jin while she cried out in protest. "If Karasuma wants the pest, he can have her! She can take care of her own damn self!"

"Kazune what are you saying!" Himeka exclaimed as she rushed forward to try and pry his hands off of Karin, "You're hurting her, let go!" She shouted, and Kazune did, only at her will.

"You fool!" Jin roared, "You dare raise your voice to a lady!"

"That wretch!" He exclaimed, "Is far from a lady!"

"Well!" Jin exclaimed snatching up Karin and attempting to pull her out of Kazune's grasp. "This so-called wretch is known to my family and her village for being the only descendant of-"

"I know full well who she's related to." Kazune growled out, having taken Karin roughly by the arm once again. "That's why I took her before you could get your filthy hands on her…but just because she's related to Kisara doesn't mean she inherited her healing genes!"

"Healing…genes…."

Himeka nodded at Karin, "Your mother was known for having the power of a god. She was able to heal the sick and comfort the dying…" She explained to Karin, who had never known or been told any such thing.

She shook her head; "You're lying!" She exclaimed as she tore herself away from the two men tugging at her like children fighting over a toy, "I can't do any of that…my mother was just a normal woman…no one ever told me any of this, no one ever even acted like I-"

"SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!" Kazune ordered but Karin's tears continued to fall and had she been composed enough to ask anymore questions she'd have surely not let him stop her from asking them.

"Please understand my lady that-"

"Please don't call me that…" She dried her eyes upon asking this of the new man and tried to take all of what he was saying in as it came at her in a rush of muddled words.

"Please understand…it was your mother's wish that it be this way. She didn't want you to live any differently than a normal child because of your blood and-"

"I never lived life as a normal child!" Karin exclaimed, "I had a right to know! She was my mother!" The sobs came now no matter how she tried to hold them in and immediately several servants got to their feet and attempted to move to comfort her in any way they could.

"I know…" Himeka whispered as she allowed the lighter or the two brunettes to wrap her arms around her. "It's just that…your powers can only be unleashed once you fall in love with he who is to be your soul mate…and if you lose him…like your mother lost your father…you will follow him in death. She thought maybe if you didn't know all of this she'd never be able to pass her powers onto you and you wouldn't die before your time…"

Karin shook her head into Himeka's chest while Kazune boiled over with rage at all of those daring to ignore him in his own home, "How…?" Karin asked in a choked whisper, "How do you know all of this…why didn't you tell me when I first got here?" She pulled away now feeling hurt…betrayed.

"I never knew it would come to this…I only wanted to protect you…if word were to get out to anyone that you inherited your mother's powers people would want to capture you and run tests to see what they'd need to do to contract them themselves. It would upset the balance of everything from earth and heaven alike. I wish it were as simple as you'd like to think…but something like this…just isn't…."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" For acting like such a child, Kazune certainly had a frightening voice, "YOU!" He exclaimed as he threw a hand out to gesture to the servants, "Need to get back to work! You, Kuga, need to leave, you have no business here and no matter what your offer I will not surrender the girl to the likes of you!"

For a moment nothing was said as everyone waited for Jin to react and the man they all watched fought to control the urge to whip out his gun and shoot Kazune. The only thing stopping him, in reality, was the fact that he would be jailed and quite possibly put to death for killing someone as highly placed socially, then no one would be there to protect Karin from falling into the wrong hands….

"Fine!" He at last spat at the man as he turned on his heel to leave. "But I'm still not leaving withou-"

"You'll leave now without her or I will personally have you thrown in jail for breaking and entering and illegal trespassing!" Kazune cut in.

"I was invited here!" Jin challenged.

Kazune smirked in satisfaction as he walked in front of Jin, causing the man to step back subconsciously until he stood practically in the open doorway, "But you see…" The blonde taunted, "It's not Himeka's home, it's mine, and you, aren't welcome here." And with a thrust of his arms Jin was sent propelling backwards, somersaulting down the few stairs as Kazune then slammed the door behind him.

"KAZUNE-KUN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Himeka squealed as she tried to make her way to the door to see if Jin was all right, "What has Karin ever done to you?" She demanded to know as with his free hand Kazune snapped hold of her wrist.

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET!"

"NO!" She tore away from his grasp and made a run for the door, which Jin threw opened. Barging back through it he darted around a nearly paralyzed Himeka to face Kazune.

"YOU SELFSHIP BASTARD!"

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!" **Before she knew it a cold piece of metal was being pushed to her forehead as it had been before, the color drained from Karin's face and she fought with a spell of dizziness that overcame her in a panic. Kazune was smirking now, and eerily calm, "Now then, everyone here is going to do what I say or I'll kill her." He cocked the trigger, "Don't try anything now." He added, "Or my finger might just slip…"

"Kazune-kun!" Himeka called out to him in disbelief as the life left her eyes and she fell to her knees in tears. "It's like…" Through the servants calling her name, "I don't even know you anymore…"

"Himeka it doesn't matter how dramatic you are right now." Kazune growled down at her, "We're doing this my way a-"

"What if it was me?" She interrupted in a voice drained of emotion, like that of one flirting with suicide.

"What?"

"I asked you what you'd do…if it was my life instead of hers…."

"Exactly what I'm doing." He replied, "First thing's first, Kuga, get out."

"I already told you-"

"NOW!"

As she hoisted herself up on her hands, Himeka exchanged glances with the nobleman who had no other choice but to back off. "Don't you hurt her! I mean it!" He roared. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" And for fear of the man taking Karin's life, Jin fled the scene, taking off quickly, the way he saw it, the faster he got somewhere he'd be able to think; the quicker he'd get Karin away from Kazune. "Now you." He said gesturing to Makoto, "Go make yourself useful before I waste this bullet on your pathetic body." He snarled.

The tallest servant, who had before opposed his master, did not flinch at his superiors words, he merely went to do his job, knowing he was in for a ruthless beating whenever his master felt fully ready to deliver it. Turning to face Himeka he began to aim his anger at her, "Get up off the floor and go rest, I'm not really letting Katsura have her, Jin just has to think so, so that I can get the chance to give him what he deser-"

With speed comparable to a god's Himeka leapt to her feet and wiped away her tears, "THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" She shrieked; "If you weren't holding a gun I'd slap you-" She was so upset she couldn't bring herself to say more, though she so desperately wanted to.

"The girl is coming with me." He chose to ignore Himeka's bold words.

"Don't you hurt her!"

"Just act as if this never happened, if you can't then I suggest you go back home for the night and I'll get you when morning comes." He moved his free hand to stroke her face and her anger seemed to melt away as his eyes softened to the ones she remembered from her youth. "This matter has nothing to do with you and I don't want you getting hurt as a result of anything it'll stir up." He added. He was angry beyond belief, it was true, but Himeka was all he had and the thought of her crying…the thought of losing her, was enough to calm him enough to think somewhat rationally.

"For god's sake be kind to her." Himeka said as she gave Karin the most comforting look she had in her before walking passed the two. "She never asked for any of this…." Both Kazune and Karin shouted for her to stop but she kept walking back the hall, holding back tears and telling herself to be strong as she shut the bedroom door behind her. This was for Karin's own good. He had a terrible way of showing it, but Kazune knew if Karin fell in love with Jin things would be catastrophic. Even Himeka knew he'd never be able to protect her or himself…it was best that Karin stay here…even if her cousin's temper sometimes got a little out of hand. She wished to tell Jin all of this but she could not.

She sat down on her bed. She knew he was in love with Karin and that he whole-heartedly believed he was her soul mate…before too long ago Himeka had as well. But the way Karin pulled away from him…the way she was so uncomfortable around him just didn't fit. If the two of them were really to be together the girl would've sensed it, and in the act of saving her Jin's body would've reacted the same way Karin's father's had when saving Kisara. But the crest of protection did not appear on his forehead…nor did the noblemen ever sense it falling into his possession...so they weren't destined to be together…. Her only worry was if Jin, or Kazune for that matter, had stopped to consider this. She flopped down onto the bed and prayed for strength before turning out the light and attempting to fight away the urge to vomit.

"Everyone get back to work!" Kazune shouted and pointing the gun out the window at a tree, he released the bullet, which immediately upon contact split the wood.

Without having time to protest or to fully register all that had just happened within the last hour Karin found herself being roughly dragged back the hallway she knew from earlier lead to her 'master's' room. This unnerved her, but as she watched him tuck the gun away as they came to stand in the doorway she felt slightly more relieved.

In her mind she replayed the scenes over and over as Kazune opened the door and shoved her into the room, laying the gun down where it'd been placed before. People grabbing at her like children at a park playing a game of whose hand would reach the top of the stick first. She envisioned herself playing such a game once, with a few children she didn't really know all that well at the time. Their pale hands stacked up above and underneath one another's…the sound of laughing is so foreign and close she swears if she were to turn around she'd be met with the bright-eyed faces of children.

"Pay attention!" The cold tone grows no closer or farther away than the laughter it's interrupted.

She wonders what Kazune's hands felt like when he was young.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she snapped fully back to reality. He merely rolled his eyes at her. She watches as his eyes travel the length of her body, she can't understand why she's shaking or even begin to comprehend his newfound fascination for her… but she dares not question it. "Why…" She cautiously began to ask…"Aren't I out with the others?" It came out as muddled words, choked and trapped deep within the confines of her vocal chords.

"Because your business is here with me you stupid girl!"

_Male chauvinist! _She shouted in her mind. And then it hit her, this man really didn't care if she lived or died. He'd really brought her here for his own sick entertainment…she fell mute…unable to even form rational thoughts of concern for what he might chose to do to her now that she was alone with him.

She jerked out of his hold so quickly she fell to her knees at his feet, breathing hard as she stared down at the abyss of stark white carpeting. They were all wrong. She was a normal girl named Hanazono Karin and the real reason Kazune wanted her was to torture her like the sick, schizophrenic that he is…right…? She felt her breath lodge in her throat and her head begin spinning…she couldn't breathe…this was all too much…and that man…that nobleman called Jin…what business did he have with her?

And then there was pain, hot searing pain jolting up her side causing her to bite back a scream.

She felt his fingers lace through her hair and roughly jerk her head upright so that her teary eyes had locked on his, in this moment she remembered how to breathe. "Listen brat!" He seethed at her, "I don't know if you're really able to inherit Kisara's powers but until I find out you keep away from that man who came here earlier, go it!" He spoke so fiercely she didn't have the nerve to ask why. "The only reason you're here is because sadly enough it's my job to keep you safe. Why out of all the chosen ones they decided it was my duty to keep scum like you around I don't know but they never said anything about tr-"

"I'm not scum." She finally cut in, having pulled away from him and found her voice. "And I highly doubt anyone in their right mind would chose you for anything, let alone protecting someone's life!" She shot back at him as her remark was rewarded with a slap, which knocked her face back against the ground.

"Shut. Up." He stood a few paces away from her to take his clothes off, excluding his undergarments and change into something suitable for bed. "You know nothing about your gift as a chosen one and have no right to act like you're better than anyone else." She stood to her feet at the conclusion of this comment.

"Well if that's not the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard!" She retorted.

"You're asking for it!" He exclaimed whipping around to face her.

She merely turned her head away from him, "Look!" She fumed in frustration, "I'm sorry my parents aren't around and you're stuck with me! I'm sorry you hate me for no reason and that I have no idea who my mom was or what any of this 'chosen one' stuff means but I'm sure as hell not sorry for being who I am! I don't care if I'm a bother to you, obviously you feel obligated to protect me! I could care less if you threw me out on the street; it's like you said earlier, I can take care of myself, right? Why care about a worthless wretch like me right?" She screamed as the tears came once again.

"How dare you raise your voice to me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't know anymore!" She gripped the edge of Kazune's nightstand tightly in anger, "You're the one that's supposed to know my whole life story, why don't you tell me? Better yet why don't we both stop wasting our time! Just tell me where I can find these 'chosen' people and I'll leave you alone forever!"

"If it were that simple you'd have been long gone by now." Out of nowhere the whip is in his hand and sailing through the air, it leaves a gash in her face as she cries out from the contact. "But like Himeka already told you, you ignorant bitch, it's not, so just lay down and shut up before I kill you with my own two hands!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!" He finally thundered. "The only reason you're here is to get everyone off my back! Don't you get it!" In his anger he slaps her and falls back onto the bed.

No more. Dear god no more. "Karin." She looked at him for a split second, he never called her by name. His voice was cold now, extracted were all traces of humanity, "How does it feel to know your life is in the hands of someone you barely know?" He asked, laughing maniacally as he grabbed the gun once again and turned it over in his hand, "It's not fair is it?" He asked as he backed the petrified girl into a corner.

"Wh-What's wrong with you?" She whispered as her eyes widened in horror and he raised his hand, she flinched away, but he did not strike her.

"You're scared…aren't you?" He whispers at her ear, he's closer to her now than she's ever let anyone get to her before.

"K-Kazune…"

"Karin…I know her powers will return through you…"

"Then why did you-"

"I'll tell you a secret." She can feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, her heart stops and her lungs are paralyzed as in a horrific tone he whispers at her… "I'm your soul mate."


	5. Epiphany

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the words on the page and make no profit from creating this story

Warnings/Notes: Thanks to all reviewers. Mentions of violence. Italics-thoughts and flashbacks.

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS **IMPORTANT**: Thanks very much to Tsubasa344 for making me aware that I sometimes switch between past and present tenses. This makes the story harder to read I'm sure. I see myself doing it in this chapter and I really don't know how to reword it and keep the imagery the way I want it. Sorry in advance! This chapter can be described as very moody because I am trying to bring certain characters around, please bear with me.

Her breathing grew ragged. Too many questions probed her mind for her to think about forming rational thoughts. "I don't understand…" Was the first thing she could force from her lips. "That's not true…there's no way you co-"

Her outburst was rewarded with a slap as Kazune's grip on her arms tightened and he twisted the flesh of his property against his own. As his nails slowly began to draw blood he smeared it over, two, three, four and then finally all of the fingers on both hands.

"You. Know. Nothing." He spat at her, his face still so close to hers that she could measure the rhythm of his breathing with her unsteady heartbeat.

Just as quickly as they'd left her his bloodied hands clasped back to the bare part of her arms. She let out a small yelp at the feeling of the warm, sticky liquid against her skin. Fighting not to lose her stomach she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to think of something happy.

"Y-You're lying…" She whispered, her voice weak and strained.

"Oh!" He snarled at her as he lifted her up briefly and pushed her back against the wall, causing her head to impact with it hard. "I'd really waste my breath lying to the likes of you!" She could hear the anger in his voice rising…rising…until she was unsure if she was looking at a human being or some sort of demon. He removed his hands and shoved his dominant one in her face, "LOOK AT IT!" He snapped. "Your blood soiled my hands! You filthy little whore!"

"MONSTER!" She shrieked but he only pressed his bloody hand to her face, wiping it down across her forehead, over the bridge of her nose and across her lips. Tears lined her eyes and dripped down her face, disappearing into the lush carpeting at her feet.

"Karin…" He whispered at her as his hands moved back to her arms, jerking her a few paces back so that she could stand to look him in the eyes. "Press two of your fingers to my forehead." He ordered; his voice was quiet but not at all lacking it's normal domineering quality.

Sucking in a deep breath, trying to fight back the bile rising in her throat as she inhaled the scent of dried blood; she moved her right hand slightly upward. Her attempt at swallowing didn't prevail and she stood with a lump in her throat as she did as she was told.

As her fingers pressed against the pale skin on his forehead she noticed his body being engulfed in a faint blue aura. Her eyes widened as she watched his body's reaction as if in a trance. She knew the symbol that'd been left on Kazune's forehead when he carelessly smacked her fingers away. It was that of protection, one her aunt had often told her stories of on rainy days when the two of them had a spare moment.

"Does this mark…" She trailed off, feeling faint and unsure if she could find the strength within herself to face the answer to her question.

"Speak!" He growled out in tones deadly low as he pushed himself away from her.

"Does this mark…only appear like that when I touch my soul mate?" She asked in a slightly dazed manor.

For a fraction of a second Kazune smirked, not even he had realized until his gaze drifted down to the ground, that he'd dropped the gun he'd held earlier. "Yes." He replied as he casually strolled over to pick it up, watching Karin jump out of the corner and struggle not to fall over his nightstand in the process. "Oh…" He mocked as he picked up and handled the weapon, "Like that's really going to do you any good." He moved passed her and set the gun down on his dresser before turning around to face her once again. "So Karin…" He pressed on without faltering, "You never answered my question…."

"Your…question…?" She repeated in a quizzical manor as she clutched the edge of the nightstand to keep her shaking legs from buckling.

She watched him clench his hand into a fist before focusing on his face, which was twisted into a half amused and half angered expression, "Tell me…how does it feel to know that your life is in someone else's hands?" She flinched away to avoid being sprayed with cold spit as he took a step closer to her.

"Kazune-kun!" She exclaimed as she propelled herself forward in anguish, "Why!" Tears cascaded down her face as she shook a stray piece of sandy brunette hair out of her eyes.

"DON'T ADDRESS ME IN THAT MANOR!"

"Do you even know what it means to be someone's soul mate?!"

"Listen." He spat. "I never asked for you to take my life, my freedom away from me-"

"Well I never asked to be born either but I can't exactly help it!"

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE WRETCH!" He thundered as he raised a fist and brought it down dangerously close to where she was leaning against his nightstand. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Just live your life normally!" She exclaimed, "Why do you have to assume the worst! It's not like I'm trying to ruin your life, if you die, I follow you in death, not the other way around!" She continued as she moved as far away from him as she could, "I don't understand how I have any control over your life. I'm the captive, I'm the one who's never been filled in, and I'm the one in danger! If I'm that much of a bother why don't you just leave me with some scientist and let me die!"

Leave me with scientist and let me die! Let me die….

* * *

_The sound of a woman's cries and yelling could be heard from his bedroom upstairs, and quietly, the three year old pulled the blanket tighter around his head and buried his face deeper into the pillow to drown out the argument._

"_I can't believe you're being this way!" A woman screeched indignantly; the tones her voice held were nothing like the ones normal for her. "He's your son, he's OUR son!" She cried._

"_He's not normal! Don't you see the way people look at him! The way they talk about him! For god's sake he's three and he can speak perfectly! There's something WRONG with him!"_

"_Why can't you just accept the fact that maybe Kazune is surpassing you! That's really what it's all about isn't it! No one can have a leg up on you! Why can't you just be like a normal parent and want what's best for your child!"_

"_DON'T YOU MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE BAD GUY!" The small child heard his father yell so fiercely that he nearly fell out of bed when he jumped from fright. Tears rained down his small face and he tried to quiet his sobs as the fight continued. Though he was intellectually and developmentally advanced for his age, Kazune still had no way of understanding his parents would never get the chance to notice him crying._

"_YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!"_

_A gasp follows the sound of a crisp slap, which lands on his mother's face squarely. "IF YOU'D HAVE BIRTHED A NORMAL CHILD NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!"_

"_Well if that's the way you feel why don't you just go off to some other woman and leave me here with my baby! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" _

_His crying has escalated now even though he can't understand what's being said. All he knows is that if daddy comes upstairs and he's not asleep he'll get a spanking again…even though he tried not to listen to daddy and all of the others. It's just…they talk So. Loud. He can hear his mommy chasing daddy up the stairs. _

"_YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" But mommy won't win, she can never win. _

"_Oh I'll leave you alone alright, I'll leave you and never come back you stupid bitch!"_

"_Fine! I don't need you!" She leapt in front of Kazune's closed door, "WE DON'T NEED YOU!" She shrieked. "I'll never leave him like you're leaving us you coward!" _

_But his father never left that night…he had plans for Kazune…his boy would be normal…yes…he'd be normal if it killed him. _

* * *

Kazune stood frozen, as if he'd been struck. His face was twisted into a pained expression as he tried to fight away memories and tears, which threatened to break down another one of his walls. But it was all so frustrating. Why did he care if Karin lived or died? Why did he have to be her soul mate…he never really wanted to care about anyone this way…he didn't…want to be this way….

A clap of thunder sounded a scathing spray of rain lashed against the walls, incessant drumming hammering right into his brain, as he stood there unsure of his next move. Why did he care about her? He thought he'd grown to hate her, as he had all those from outside the comfort zone of his family, which understood him or at least pretended to. He had no regard for the life of people who felt mutually as apathetic towards his…but this girl…why was she different? What reason did she have not to hate him? She had every reason to despise him…could she…somehow…feel compassion for him…?

"I never asked for any of this!" Without thinking he threw open the top drawer of his nightstand and watched as it and the confines of it scattered across the floor. Karin, who had been standing mere feet to the left of the piece of furniture, drew further away from it, her gaze traveling down to the array of objects dotting the white carpet.

Subconsciously she dropped to her knees, tears staining her cheeks, and began to gather the fallen items strewn across the floor and under the bed. The longer she took gathering up these things the less time she'd have to spend looking at Kazune wondering what he was thinking…or even worse yet, having no clue what he had in store for her.

The blood on her hands and face had dried there; the feel of peeling skin from sunburn was what it brought to mind. She remembered working in the gardens in the summertime with her aunt…how she'd miss those days…. And then she came upon it…her breathing stopped as she focused on it and carefully, praying her master wasn't watching; picked it up to handle it. She gingerly fingered the faded paper edges of the black and white photograph…the woman standing there was beautiful. She didn't think rationally then, had she done so she'd have stopped to realize that the person was much too old to be his lover, but such thoughts were what first came to mind and she couldn't stop herself from blurting them out.

"Are you angry because I'm keeping you from someone else…" Upon staring at the ground to clear her clouding vision she realized the picture she held was the only thing she hadn't set back in the drawer.

"What?" He exclaimed, a disgusted edge heavy on his voice. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! who-" And then his eyes came to her, landing first on the back of her head while she was still kneeling at his feet, facing the wall opposite him, and then to the photo in her hands. "Give me that!" He fumed as he got down on one hand and one knee to carefully snatch the picture from her. Staring at it for a moment he took in what he realized she thought his relationship with the subject was.

A small, sad resemblance of a laugh escaped his lips then, "You moron." He said as he shook his head and slipped the picture into his pillowcase for safekeeping, "There's nothing between her and I." He noted this bitterly and Karin swallowed hard, finally finding the nerve to. She winced then at the pain in her throat as she carefully stood, expecting to be struck down at any second.

"Then the person in the picture…was your mom?"

"You're a regular genius!" He could tell now by the way he'd seen her look at him. He'd never been close enough to her while she was distracted by something other than his cruelty to look into her eyes. Now he understood…it was as he suspected. The other chosen ones had told him of his relationship-to-be, but Karin had no clue. Surely now after all that'd happened she sensed it…. Yes…she had to; the look plastered across her face at being so close to him in a less threatening atmosphere could mean nothing else.

For a second he turned away from her to contemplate what she'd said. So what if she died, he wouldn't follow her…if he killed her he could live his life normally…but he couldn't do that…he didn't have the heart…not really…and he wasn't sure why.

"Go." He said at last as he jabbed a finger to a door connecting a bathroom to his master suite, "Wash the blood off yourself." He ordered, and without further hesitation Karin leapt to her feet to do so, leaving Kazune to his thoughts.

They said when we last talked that anyone not chosen must find out for themselves. That means Himeka doesn't know I'm Karin's soul mate and I can't tell her or there'll be hell to pay on my part. That explains why she brought Jin here, he's the only other she knows as a chosen one…so obviously she thought he and Karin were meant to be together…even still…. He paused mid thought as the bathroom door opened and closed; he said nothing to Karin as she stepped back into the room. Stepping passed her he entered it himself and washed off. This was all getting far too complicated.

"Get in on the left side." His voice was cold and demanding as always. He shut and locked the bathroom door behind him, locking the other door, connecting to the hallway, as well.

"I-I don't understand…"

"I sleep on the right." He explained in annoyance, "You get in on the left side and stay quiet for the rest of the night or so help me-"

"I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as you!" She immediately retorted, "I've never shared a bed with a man and I'm not about to start tonight! I'll sleep on the floor, it'll satisfy you more anyway." She continued as she tried to fight away the feeling of mounting uneasiness welling up inside of her.

"No." He snapped back at her, "We do this my way that means you're getting in on the left side and sucking it up or else!" This time she didn't dare challenge him, fear caught her in a tight embrace and she felt her breath lodge in her throat as she quietly crawled into the bed. This was all so messed up…did he hate her…or…was that just an act… Maybe…he really was her soul mate.

Kazune got into bed beside her and blew out the light on the nightstand without a word to Karin. Even still He continued his thought, Jin wouldn't have acted so recklessly for no reason…was this some sort of warning…did someone send him to take her away? He can't have her! I won't give anything that's mine to that pathetic bastard! I don't care if they disagree with the way she's being treated. I may hate her for the situation she's forced me into but I'm sure as hell not sharing her with anyone, especially Kuga. She is MINE.

Karin tried to close her eyes. Remembering to breathe was hard, relaxing her eyes and trying to make her breathing sound leisurely instead of labored was all part of her pretending to be asleep. Even if Kazune really was her soul mate, sleeping next to him felt wrong and she half expected him to take his pillow and hold it to her face without letting go.

"If you don't lay there and go to sleep." He hissed through his teeth at her in annoyance.

"If I wasn't beside you that'd be a whole lot easier!" She whispered back hoarsely, licking her dry and clammy lips, a warm sweat clinging to every inch of her skin.

He sat up in bed and leaned over her, pushing his hands into her chest hard, "Still wanna talk to me like that?" He growled as she cried out shrilly into the silence of the night, "Still think you're the one running things!" He exclaimed as he moved his hands up to rest on her throat, "Well you aren't, so shut the fuck up and go to sleep. No snide, disrespectful little comment you could ever dish out would change the arrangement tonight. I don't plan to give Kuga the opportunity to steal you away from me…"

"He can't take me from you if you're my soul mate right? He knows doesn't he? You've got to tell him! It's all a lie! You're lying about this whole thing! You monster!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared as his fist connected with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, "I'm not about to deal with this bullshit anymore! YOU HEAR ME!" He roared as his hands once again found their way around her throat and cut off her air supply. "YOU AREN'T THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE!" She could see him yelling but pretty soon the sound of his voice had faded into the black oblivion of unconsciousness. Save me…someone please…save me…. But there was no need for that, Kazune released his hold on her and slammed a hand onto her chest so that she could get a big enough breath to stabilize her cardiovascular system.

Karin looked up at his blue eyes before he moved back to his side of the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. They shone in the dark…again…as she had the first time she'd met him; she contemplated whether such a cold personality could really belong to such a soft, kind-hearted face.

"You're really my soul mate."

Just this once he'd give in. He did after all hate to repeat himself, normally he'd just strike her for being so idiotic, but like he did when he saved her from certain death, tonight he felt lenient. "Yes." He replied.

"You swear it…." Her whisper was laced in fear and tears, which he could feel dripping down on onto the fabric of the sheet he'd clasped his hand around.

"Yes."

"Then why…why is it…like this?"

"This war will be long and ruthless." It was a completely irrelevant answer, "Kuga will try hard to get his hands on you…but I can't let that happen…."

"Why do you hate him so much?" This time he chose not to answer and so she tried again, "Why are you acting merciful now of all times, it doesn't make sense…none of this…makes sense…."

"The worse the times are the more villainous people will be motivated to try and steal you away…." Again the answer was completely irrelevant because not even he knew why he was talking to her like this, and in the middle of the night to cap it off. "No one but you and I know of our standpoint, if you tell Himeka about this, or anyone else for that matter, the others of the council may take it into their hands to punish you." He informed her.

"Why can't they know? What council?"

"The council of the other's chosen by the gods to take on their powers to protect the human world. Normal…mortals…we'll call them for now, must be made aware of these things themselves to preserve the natural balance."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Have you done something wrong?" She didn't respond. She hadn't done anything, which would cause him to be angry with her, but the fact that they were having a normal conversation was almost frightening. Maybe…Kazune had finally had some sort of epiphany. "Karin." He said to her again. For once his anger, his sadness had been lifted. It really wasn't Karin's fault…none of this was…and yet…he still fought with this infuriating confusion within himself….

"This is too strange." She at last spoke up; "I don't like it."

"Well get used to it!" He snapped, "We're stuck with each other and there's nothing either of us can do to change that." He was still bitter, but not with her. This wasn't fair, he didn't want this, he didn't want her, and he didn't love her…he really didn't even like her.

"Jin's not mortal." She said out of the blue, "Can you show him…then will he leave you alone?"

Anger returned to Kazune's voice, "Knowing that idiot he'll cause a scene and act like I'm lying."

"But if you know that you're my soul mate and the council knows, shouldn't Jin know?"

"I asked myself the same thing…but once the man takes something into his head there's no getting it out…." He paused for a moment to try and calm down, "That bastard has really fallen in love with you and he hasn't even met you…once a council member is in love with someone other than his betrothed you know Satan's got a hold of him…."

"Satan?" She repeated.

"The devil." He clarified.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

He took a deep breath, "Once you and your soul mate have been united and accepted that you are to be together for an eternity-"

"Eternity?" She interrupted sitting up.

"Two lovers of the council are together even in the after life." He informed her, "Anyway, once you and your soul mate have accepted that you are to be together for all of eternity and the one closest to the man-who in this case is Himeka-agrees that it is the time and place, you must be wed within six months." He explained.

"What!" She exclaimed leaping out of bed in horror, "You knew all of this and you just tried to suffiocate me!" She continued on as she tried to back away from him, running into the nightstand and nearly knocking the lantern over in the process.

"You're ruining everything!" He growled.

"How can you get married to someone you hate!" She shouted at him as he got up from bed and roughly took hold of her.

"Listen." The color drained from her face even in the pitch-blackness of the night. The hatred in his voice had returned, "I'm not ready to accept you as my wife and obviously that feeling isn't just one sided, on top of that Himeka still has no clue so we have nothing to worry about for the time being."

"What do you mean nothing to worry about, you've been trying to kill me this whole ti-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He slapped her yet again, "DON'T YOU KNOW ENOUGH BY NOW NOT TO SPEAK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT A SITUATION YOU BARELY UNDERSTAND!" He scolded, "As your protector I'm the one that keeps you in line-"

"By beating me unconscious and trying to murder me!" She interrupted in tears.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN AND LET ME TALK!"

"HOW CAN I!" She yelled back, "You just told me we have to get married and I don't even love you-"

"Well now you know why I can't fucking stand to look at you! Feels great huh!"

She felt herself begin to tremble, "God what did I ever do to deserve this…I'll be living in fear for the rest of my life, GOD IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK ME!"

"Karin!" He exclaimed, a smack came to her face, but not as hard this time. "Get a hold of yourself!" He ordered, "Once we get used to this idea things will be different…." It was one of the only times she'd heard him whisper since meeting him.

"Oh yeah, and when will that be!" Her tears came in a flood; she was unable to hold them back. All of this was so frightening…so foreign…if she married Kazune all of her friends would feel she'd betrayed them, and she couldn't even explain that she had no choice in the matter. Would he even let her speak to her friends? Would he expect her to mistreat them? She broke down into sobs. No, she refused to do that! This was still her life damn it!

And then the world stopped for a moment….

Her green eyes opened and she felt only a pair of warm arms snaking their way around her…the warmth she'd always knew matched that in his eyes shone through now as he reached up with his right hand and patted her head. She couldn't help but wonder which Kazune she'd marry, the ruthless angry one…or the kind hearted one, her tears came again at the thought this fear that'd come to her.

Kazune meanwhile was beginning to understand a little more why Jin had come, it was not because he really loved Karin, it was to make him jealous…to make him realize all of this…had been a mistake…. It now made sense why Himeka had fainted and why Jin had come back with her…the council must've met with the two of them and erased Himeka's memory when she returned to him safely. Yes…it all made sense now…they were telling him to treat Karin as he would Himeka…like family. He swallowed the nervousness lingering in his stomach…perhaps Karin would grow to be family sooner than they both thought….

"Kazune…kun!" She sobbed into his chest in confusion…and then…in an act of mercy from someone watching over her, she fainted…now this stress…this sadness could be lifted from her until she learned how to let the one who burdened her take it away.

"Karin." Kazune's strong arms lifted her up and laid her on the bed, he still did not like her, he did not love her…for he didn't really know her…but at least now, for the time being, he understood her. He could empathize with her.

Tucking her beneath the covers he got to his knees beside the bed and prayed to Apollo for strength and guidance before climbing into bed beside her and waiting for morning, with which would come the start of a new day and beginning for the both of them.

* * *

This is not the end and I realize it may have been OOC, rushed and it probably sucks so I'm sorry if you don't like it, if you want or feel it's necessary I can redo it. I wanted to get the next chapter out before tomorrow because I'm having surgery and may not be able to write for a while.

In any case, thanks for reading.


	6. A Proposition That Kills

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, nor do I make any type of profit from submitting this sory.

Warnings/Notes: I am SO sorry for the belated update guys.

PLEASE NOTE I am making up the religious points as I go and they are not put in to offend anyone. I am not at all versed in the Japanese religion of Buddhism or anything of the sort. I am creating a religious point of view that suits my story and it is not meant to disgrace, shame, or mock any other existing belief.

* * *

Sleep overcame the two of them in a powerful wave, and neither woke until nearly noon the next day. Kazune blinked his blue eyes into focus and came to stare into jade ones, watery and glossed over. Before he could get the chance to form rational thoughts Karin ducked her head away under the quilts and swiped angrily away at them with the back of her hand. She hadn't been awake much longer than Kazune, in fact, she'd only roused herself out of her own slumber ten minutes before her self-deemed master, however, she had awakened quickly, a sharp, choked gasp catching in first her chest and then her throat.

She could barely recall the nightmare she'd been having. The memory came to her in a fuzzy mess of mumbled words and darkness, and so when Kazune jerked the blankets off of her, naturally fear did not cause her to react right away. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, she was still caught up in trying to piece together the lost fragments of her dream, and so she sat, shaking and crying subconsciously as his hands, now cold and angry, wrapped themselves around her arms.

"Stop being so childish!" He snarled harshly down at her, but her tears did not stop at this, and she only dabbed away at them again when they clouded her line of vision. Gazing intently down at the stark white bed sheet she still gripped in her trembling hands she ignored the humming that was her soul mates voice in the back of her mind. Her thoughts raced at such a pace that she could barely be considered coherent.

And then it occurred to her what had unnerved her so, "Kazune-kun." She stated in a mechanical voice that had distracted the man gripping her, ultimately resulting in her getting away with addressing him in such a manor, "You killed them all, didn't you?" She inquired as her eyes filled with fresh tears and she tore herself away from him.

"What?" He spat at her, "What the hell are you going on about?" He demanded to know as she abandoned her hold on the bed sheets to have an easier time of fighting him off.

"All of the people in my village, all of the babies and the mothers and the children…" She whispered, "YOU KILLED THEM FOR NO GOOD REASON! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Karin-"

"NO!" She roared, "I don't care-"

"Karin just-"

"I SAID NO! YOU-" But a rough slap cut her short.

"God damn it just shut up and listen to me!" He shouted as her hand rose to the reddened area of her face. She looked up at him with the memories of the night previous now burning through her veins, the comatose in her blood, which slowed her own breathing to an almost frightening leisure when her eyes met his. "Those people had no chance of survival anyway, I saved them from themselves, they'd have started killing each other for food-water-"

"You're wrong!" Karin shouted, vigorously shaking her head, "You're wrong…" She whispered, but a part of her knew that perhaps what he was saying made sense. She'd seen the betrayal in the eyes of many of the old and sick, and some days she remembered how she found herself wondering if she'd ever be free of it. "That gave you no right to kill them!" She exclaimed in protest, "They had enough time to live that maybe things would've turned around, if you'd have just let the gods do their job you'd have seen that!"

"What job!" Kazune roared, "To let them suffer at the hands of their so-called comrades because they're slightly better off than the rest? I showed them mercy Karin, can't you see that!"

"You killed babies and children!" She exclaimed, "What's your excuse for that?"

"They'd have never survived the cold anyway!" He spat.

"They were doing just fine before you came along!" She challenged, "You killed unborn babies too! Don't you realize that, the shop keep's daughter was a good friend of mine, she was due any day and you slaughtered her like she was nothing!" She sobbed as she tried to work up enough feeling in her shaky legs to leap up from the bed and run as fast and far away as possible.

"Don't try to make me out to be a murderer you stupid woman!" Another slap resounded about the room as his hand connected with her face in a harsh reminder of her place. "I did those people a favor and whether you're just too young or stupid to realize that now doesn't concern me. I won't here anymore about it! Got that!"

She should've known the man last night was a dream, a figment of her imagination that was too good to be true. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that this was the man she'd be spending the rest of her life with, whether she liked it or not. A man who killed children and worked adults to the bone for his own sick pleasure and gain. She fought back the urge to vomit as she sat on the bed paling considerably.

"You don't understand." Came his voice to her again, she was only half-listening, his words interested her but not enough for her to give him her full attention. Not after all he'd said and done to her. No, she still had her dignity and she planned to keep it. "You'll never understand." He added, "No chosen one ever wants to kill, no one ever asks to take on any of this!" He exclaimed shaking his head as he grasped under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"If you didn't agree to it they wouldn't have burdened you with it!" Karin snapped as she averted her eyes.

Kazune gave a short and bitter laugh, "Not true." His tones were cold but not harsh; "If you are the only one that they think can survive the trials with your sanity they will burden you with anything. That's just your life as a chosen one." He explained.

Karin fought away her tears as the pounding in her head that had accumulated from all her crying intensified, "The gods are merciful…"

"They cannot be merciful to everyone at once." He replied, "While some must suffer for others sins half of the world is relieved and half descends into darkness until the time comes that the weaker half has enough faith, enough strength, to stand on their own. If they do not, they are sent up to be judged."

"Judged?" Karin asked, and at this Kazune's hold on her loosened and he dropped his hand to his side.

"Ones who are righteous and who have lived the way the gods have asked will be reborn and brought back down to earth to have another chance at living and supporting the others around them. Ones who have failed to live out life to the will of the gods who granted it to them in the first place will be punished." He explained, Karin was still waiting for him to turn back to the cold-hearted, monstrous man he normally did when she tried to have a normal conversation with him, but such did not happen.

"Punished?" She once again questioned, hesitantly this time because she knew when she spoke Kazune would be annoyed at her stupidity, "They're dead, how can they feel anything…?" She asked, and to her surprise he was willing to explain this to her as well.

"Has no one ever explained this to you before?" He asked, and Karin shook her head no.

"I didn't grow up in a place where they believed in more than one god." She replied, "In fact, in the orphanage, they didn't teach us to believe in much of anything, I just always had a feeling that there was something out there greater than any of us down here." She informed him as she fell back down on the bed, feeling weak and sick to her stomach, her head still pounding in an unmatched fury.

Kazune snorted in disgust, "Because you're a chosen one it doesn't surprise me that you had such an intuition but the people with no belief are scum and deserved to die, Apollo having sent me and my men there now makes sense."

"No one des-"

"If the gods have willed it then they do…Karin." He snapped without meaning to. "Just let me finish and you'll understand."

Karin swallowed the lump in her throat and clutched at her head with fingers that begged for the pain to stop. "Talking about punishment, you mean?" She then inquired in a weak and shaky voice.

Kazune ignored her change in tone, thinking that she was just tired, "About everything." He provided before picking up where he left off, "The gods will punish you based on the weight of your sins and which sins you're guilty of." He began, "For example, if you are greedy, and do not give in return as much as you have been given you will be stripped of all your clothes and made to bear the lash as many times as they see fit to make up for your selfishness." Karin grimaced at the irony of a chosen one fitting that description.

"What if a chosen one is guilty of a sin?" She asked as she took deep and muffled breaths to try and calm her stomach pains.

"As a chosen one you do the work of the god who has granted you some of his or her power." He explained, "However, you still have the faults and free-will of man-kind and cannot be free of all sin, only if you, or any one who is not chosen for that matter, prove guilty of having committed a deadly sin, are you punished. Because you are chosen you are punished just the same as anyone else, you are not given special treatment, nor are you thought lesser of because of your mistakes."

"I see." Karin mumbled as her body began to shake and then convulse at the violent pains taking over her in waves of agony.

"Other sins you will be pu-Karin what the hell are you doing?" He stopped mid-sentence to ask; his tones riddled with anger and annoyance at her inability to sit still during what could possibly be the most important and beneficial conversation of her life.

Karin meanwhile, though her mind was clouded from the pain she was currently enduring, thought back to everything Kazune had just said. Her people would've killed themselves over food and water, which Kazune had plenty of, and yet, instead of giving it to them, he killed them to supposedly be 'merciful.' She laughed at the irony of it all, and reminded herself to bring that up…now…before she forgot.

"Kazune-kun…" She whispered, "Why didn't you just give them your food and water…they'd have repaid you…" She fought back a coughing fit and cleared her throat to fight away the itching sensation that'd risen in it, "They're good people…."

Kazune's eyes widened, "They were sick Karin." He told her, and both of them came to the shocking realization, they were sick like was right now…this very second. "Karin can you breathe alright?" He asked.

She began to cough as the sensation in her throat heightened into something she couldn't ignore. She felt her chest pull tight as coughs ripped through her and blood rose in her raw throat. The taste of bile infusing with the metallic, iron like substance made her want to vomit, and her inability to get her breath was already causing her to gag.

Sighing whilst swearing under his breath Kazune grabbed and wrapped his arm around her to sit her up, patting and rubbing her back roughly to tame her coughing fit, "Karin…" He whispered in determination as the spell died down and she was left to wheeze weakly at his side. "When was the last time you ate something?" He asked her in tones that revealed the tension he was feeling.

"The morning before…before you came for me…" Her eyes felt heavy and her bones tired. Every muscle in her body ached and screamed out in pain from working so hard without being in top condition. The wounds from the whip and cane pulled tight against the flesh that was trying to heal over and she winced as she lay flat, trying to keep her muscles from contracting and bringing on stronger, more painful spasms.

He growled as he got dressed and snatched up his whip, "That'll never do…" He muttered as he threw open the door, allowing the lights from the hall to bleed through the doorway. Without knowing why Karin shut her eyes, though the light wasn't all that bright, it was foreign, and killing her head. "Don't move." He instructed, had she the strength she'd have rolled her eyes, yes, she was really gonna catch the next train to America the second he left.

Soon he disappeared from view leaving her in the darkened room alone to wonder how her friends were holding up and what Mai and Akina were doing this very minute. Maybe, she thought to herself, they were sick too, and wouldn't let on for her sake. Maybe they were suffering like this, maybe they had been every night in the few hours they were allowed sleep.

Her eyes closed as she bowed her head and allowed tears for them to come for a final time while conscious. She could hear Himeka's voice from a far away place, calling to her, screaming and begging for her to listen, to move, she tried but could not. She could feel her breath becoming harder to catch, the ability to breathe leaving her completely and her weak body succumbing to the struggle. The world slipped into blackness as she felt a strange, new pair of hands grasp one of her own. She decided then as darkness took her, that she liked the feel of it.

* * *

"Kazune-kun." Himeka whispered as tears stung behind her eyes, threatening to force their way down her face. "Will she be alright?"

He gave a curt nod and pulled out a glass syringe. The cruel vessel of an unhealing medication, "She'll be alright soon." Each day he said it, and each day there was no improvement, her fever burned and spiked relentlessly. Doctors said they feared it was the fever and told them to stay away, but the two of them knew better. Apollo had warned Kazune of such a tragedy.

He was informed the first night that Karin had taken ill of a time when a man had done cruel things to her, her illness came from him, and Kazune could heal her only if he held enough faith and love in his heart to truly want it.

She'll be fine, he told himself.

But it has been three days, she has had no way of getting food, and he can feel even Himeka beginning to lose faith.

When he removed the syringe and replaced the bloody patch that covered the wound with a clean one he rose from the bed, "Kazune-kun, where are you going?" Himeka asked in a panic.

"Not far." He replied. She didn't question him further and he turned to exit the room, upon catching sight of him all of the servants straightened, most with tears of worry in their eyes. It was rare to catch a glimpse of their troubled and sleep-deprived master now, and they all understood why. Many times they thought of asking how their friend was, praying for her at night to give her back the hope she'd restored within them when she first came, but they couldn't find their voices.

He walked passed them with unforgiving eyes; "You're lucky this house has been kept so well without me having to order you around." He growled to them as he took a lantern and made his way down the stairs into the basement library, he'd reward them for their hard work, even if they were beneath him, they deserved it.

Upon coming to the library he found what he was searching for, he pulled the book of scriptures from the shelf and a blinding blue-white light engulfed him. Before him now sat a pillow on a table, in which were two rings, one he knew as his own, and one which he assumed-hoped-prayed belonged to Karin. Uncertain hands grasped his own and slipped it on, abandoning the book for a moment, then grasping it again he ran upstairs and back where he belonged at the infernal girl's side.

"Himeka stay up here and wait for us." He said as he gathered her into his arms, laying the scripture book on her chest and maneuvering her bridal style in his arms to carry her down to the basement. If the ring was hers it would find a way to return to her hand where it rightfully belonged, but if it was not, he would have to search for it, and by the time he found it, he was almost certain it would be too late.

Kneeling on the ground with her still in hand he prayed to Apollo for strength and guidance. Now, having come this far with her, he figured he wanted her to be better enough for it to come to pass. Then, laying her gently on the ground and grasping the ring, which gravitated instantly onto Karin's finger, he smirked in triumph.

The book of scriptures in his hands flew out of them and onto the ground beside the brunette before wildly throwing itself open to a pre-selected page. On it was a riddle.

Foolish mortal with wrath in your heart,  
You cannot escape death's angry art.  
You do not love her and prove this I will,  
Though I pose a proposition for my kill.  
If you pass my test alone,  
I'll restore her, skin, heart, and bone.  
But should you fail you're soul will be mine,  
And I shall tread the earth divine.  
If my challenge has interested you,  
Come exploring; trade your sense for the view.  
But hurry dear boy; don't let the sun rise,  
Or your so-called love will forever close her eyes.

The book in his hand closed swiftly and the writing on the page disappeared. Staring straight ahead into the portal of light that awaited him he cursed the only option he had left with anger that could match that of the gods of death.

"Wait for me Karin." He whispered at her, "I'll be back soon…"


End file.
